


月光

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮从没想过，德拉科·马尔福会成为她的守护者……但是，他也从没想过，她会变成他的守护者。





	月光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506134) by rowan-greenleaf. 

Yesterday, we shook hands

My friend

Today, a moonbeam

lightens my path

My guardian

-"Angels Fall First", by Nightwish

X

他步伐坚定，大步穿过火把照亮的走廊，走向那间小小的牢房。马尔福庄园的地牢仿佛是用魔法在古老的岩石上雕刻而成，天花板、地板和墙壁都由粗糙的黑色石头制成。

在庞大的马尔福庄园地牢的曲折走廊里穿行，令人感到十分不安，仿佛正深入大型野兽的腹中。从某种意义上来说，确实如此。

德拉科裹紧了黑色斗篷，想抵御寒冷。即使在夏天，太阳的灼热也无法穿透这片潮湿阴翳的空间，多少温暖咒语也不能对抗冬天的寒冷；这与马尔福家族一样，都是这座古老庄园的一部分。

不过，现在只剩下一个马尔福了，地牢里也有一个相似之处；有十一间牢房，却只有一个囚犯。

德拉科站在那间关着人的牢房外面，看着被绑了一阵的可怜四肢，然后用魔杖尖敲了敲栅栏。

钢铁扭曲着分开，为他提供了入口。这个夸张的效果由他的祖先设计，像地牢里的所有东西一样，用以向他们的囚犯心中灌输绝望。你看进入这里多么困难啊，我必须令钢铁弯曲才行……

德拉科穿过变形的栅栏，微微倾斜着脑袋，用漫不经心的优雅动作收紧了斗篷。

他站在囚犯面前，斗篷的兜帽滑落下来，露出了闪亮的白金色头发，和白皙英俊却没有任何表情的脸。

女孩坐在狭小牢房的角落里打着盹，膝盖贴在胸前，双臂抱着脚踝。发现他站在那里，她站了起来，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

德拉科朝她走了一步，她轻蔑地扬起下巴，同时又想用胳膊遮挡住自己瘦弱的身体。

从石头地面上伸出的锁链绑住了她纤细的手腕，拉直的锁链咔嗒作响，令她没法完成这个动作。但是，德拉科明白她动作背后的意图，清晰得如同她说出来了一样。

她想躲开他，虽然他们都知道，如果他坚持要侵犯她，这是没有用的，对德拉科来说，她似乎真的在自己周围建立了一道保护屏障，深深地藏在她的身体里面，他无论对她做什么，都不会想要伤害她。

“没有必要。”他看着她的眼睛，立刻说道。

那对琥珀色瞳仁中闪着蔑视，甚至当他对她举起魔杖时，她也坚定不移地看着他。

显而易见，她以为自己会受到惩罚，甚至是死亡，因为锁链从细如树枝的手腕上掉下来时，她震惊地睁大了眼睛。

德拉科放下魔杖，平静地看着她。

她穿着一件简单的白色短袍，现在已经残破不堪，变成了灰色。饥饿、寒冷和劫持者给她造成的痛苦，都反应在了她的身上。她瘦极了，面容憔悴，眼睛下面有着重重的黑眼圈。能透过薄薄的衣料看到她的肋骨形状，曾经鲜艳的红发褪成了黯淡的栗色，凌乱地垂在身后。

她的外表唯一没有改变的就是那种火，她眼中神圣的火，彰显着她不屈不挠的精神，不过只有上天才知道，他们已经尽力了。

德拉科朝她走了一步，她向后退了一步，惊讶变成了戒备。他从没来过这里看她，但是他知道，只要有男性访客，她就会遭受最糟糕的对待。

他露出厌恶的讥笑，苦涩地想起他听麦克纳布吹嘘她是处女。

这是黑魔王恐怖统治的一部分，德拉科最鄙视这些；所以他从不参与对叛徒施加“惩罚”和“报应”，对于其他人来说，这意味着杀戮、强奸和毁灭。

可能正是因为这样，他的忠诚终于受到了怀疑。他想，可能是他让自己和家人倒了大霉。

德拉科又看了她一眼，他知道，他永远不会对一个女人做这种卑鄙的事。

“我不会伤害你。”他对她说，从双排扣背心内袋中拿出一只魔杖。

他将魔杖递给她，平静地看着她的目光从他的眼睛落到他伸出的手上。

“拿着。”他说。“幻影移形时你会需要它。”

她睁大眼睛，很快就微微瘸着右腿，大步走了过去。她一把抓住魔杖，紧紧握在手里，好像以为他会夺走似的。

“为什么？”她问，用琥珀色双眼盯着他蓝灰色的眼睛。

“没时间了。”他快速地转过身“来吧。”

他走出小小的牢房，她迟疑一下，然后跟了上去。

德拉科用余光挑剔地看了她一眼，意识到她光着脚，穿着破破烂烂的薄短袍，根本她走不远。

他闭上眼睛，集中精神，心痛的感觉令他措手不及。他以为他在半小时之前已经压下了这种情感，可是它又卷土重来，妄图毁掉他的理智。

他超然地察觉到，他显然并没有如他所希望的那样，将这些感情收好；现在不是沉湎的时候。

德拉科再次集中精力，很快从他母亲的房间里召唤了一件旅行斗篷和一双靴子。他一股脑将这些东西塞给身边的女孩，好像它们会烫到他纤细的手一样。

她无声地接了过来，一一穿上。

她很瘦，十分憔悴，而他被照顾得很好，很健康。他的衣服很奢华，皮肤如瓷器一般，金发闪闪发亮。不过他知道，从哪种意义上来说，他和她都是囚犯。

_ 今晚之后，我们都会自由，_他坚定地想。

她穿好衣服之后，他们继续上路了，德拉科为她戴好斗篷上的兜帽，遮住她的红发和憔悴的脸，他们爬上了通往庄园主层的楼梯。

“做好准备，如果有人，我们就发动攻击。”他握紧魔杖，对她说道。“但是要听我指挥。”

他们这次很幸运，没遇到任何人。

他们穿过大门恢弘的拱门和其他几个出口时，德拉科几乎能感觉到女孩的颤抖。

他真想知道，她是否相信他能把她带到安全的地方，还是她会自己跑掉。如果她这样做的话，就都完了，但是他现在只能信任她。

他们来到了一扇木头门前，这里通往纳西莎的花园，他和他的家人一致同意，如果遭遇傲罗围捕，这是他们最后的紧急出口；这里离庄园边缘的距离最短，出去就可以幻影移形。

他们从没想过，傲罗不是他们最终的敌人，或者他们的逃跑路线会给他们的一个囚犯使用。

德拉科停了下来，伸出胳膊，将女孩挡在身后。他掏出魔杖，敲了敲门，门开了。

他握紧魔杖，做好了迎战的准备，不过他希望外面没人，他知道，如果他遇到马尔福庄园的新主人，他的魔杖一点用都没有。

伏地魔轻而易举地除掉了比德拉科更厉害的巫师，甚至是著名的赫敏·格兰杰，哈利·波特失败之后，她是反抗势力的领导者。

德拉科很满意地发现外面没人，他转向身后的女孩，催促她赶紧过去。他立刻跟在她身后，关上了身后的门。

“穿过这片场地，一直跑到大门口。”他看着她金色的眼睛说。“我会在这里看着你。你到门口之后，我会给你开门。你一到外面就幻影移形到安全的地方。”

“你为什么这样做？”她抬头凝视着他，轻声问道。

“这重要吗？”他尖刻地问。

“重要。对我很重要。”她坚定地回答，可她看向他的眼神很温柔。

德拉科盯着她看了很久。

在学校的时候，她的眼睛里有什么总是在吸引他？他一直没有机会发现。

他深吸了一口气，话就在嘴边，他这才意识到，他差点儿告诉她了，就像一个时不时流血的致命伤口，要一直谨慎照看，直到为时已晚。

“他让我父亲今晚证明他的忠诚。他说‘以你对我的爱为名，杀了你的儿子或妻子，卢修斯’。我的父亲拒绝了。”德拉科慢慢地说，他的话像苦涩的蜂蜜一样黏在舌头上，哪怕他自己听上去，也像孩子一样软弱无力。“他现在死了，我的母亲也死了。有人警告了我，不过这只是时间问题……”

她抬头看着他，什么都没说。

_ 她在想什么？_他心不在焉地想。_这个世界毕竟还是有公道的？_

“他们忠于他……”他轻声说。“因为他们，我也很忠诚。”德拉科背过脸，发生的事情令他感到十分痛苦和内疚，他说不下去了。

_ 都怪我。是我害死了他们……_他绝望地想，直到指甲把手掌掐出了血，他才发觉自己握紧了拳头。

“他很快就会过来，宣布他的所有权。”他松开双手，恍惚地说。“现在不重要了。什么都不重要了，哪怕是这件事。我甚至不知道我为什么……”

“你可以和我一起走！”她握住他的手，急切地说。

她的动作把他吓了一跳，她的皮肤温暖又柔软，那么坚定地握着他的手。

德拉科低下头，看着他们相握的手，然后又看向她坚毅的脸。

“你可以和我一起走，我会告诉他们，我会告诉他们是你放了我！”她激动地说，把他的手握得更紧了。“你做过什么都没关系，只要你愿意帮助……”

“我做过什么？”德拉科惊讶地复述道。

德拉科想起了他戴着面具，干过的卑鄙事情，那个鼻子像鸟一样高高翘起的黑色面具还在他的口袋里面。

他从来没有像戴着面具时那样，感受到这么原始的力量。他从来没有这么欣喜若狂，他从来没有这么厌恶自己。这与他之前的经历都不一样。

“我做过的事都不是无关紧要的。”他冷冷地说，越过她的肩膀，看向远方。

今晚的天空阴沉沉的，风雨欲来。没有星星和月亮，只有黑暗和天鹅绒一般的云朵。他看向女孩，她把他的手握得更紧了，几乎弄疼了他。

“但是你一定要来，德拉科！”她像过去那样看着他，嘶哑地说。

_ 像过去那样，_他想。

他们还是学生时，都被对方所吸引，产生好奇，可他们都不愿表露出来。

德拉科又看向她的琥珀色眼睛，她的眼中充满了泪水。

真有趣，他想，在她被囚禁的这些日子里，他从没见她哭过。

他继续看着她，她提出的希望在他眼前舞动。有那么一瞬间，他想像着自己紧握她的手，跑过洒满月光的场地，跑向安全的地方。加入现在由隆巴顿领导的反抗势力，加入一场他明知徒劳，却仍希望为他父亲报仇的战争。

但是，反抗势力与他父亲的信念对立，也与现在的德拉科对立，什么也无法改变。

即使是她，或是他从她眼中看到的东西。

他们的手仍然紧握在一起，好像在握手，德拉科突然走神了，他想起了他们真正握手的时候。

那似乎是上一辈子的事了，其实还不到两年：在一场魁地奇比赛上。

那一幕给他留下的印象十分深刻，他可以在脑海中重放那宝贵的片段，如同昨日重现。该死的哈利·波特被禁赛后，她是格兰芬多的找球手，她飞得比他——伟大的德拉科·马尔福更快。他惊讶地看着她将金色飞贼握在手心，然后在她身后轻轻着陆。

她转向他，阳光令她的头发泛着光芒，她眼中的欣喜那么纯粹，他看着她的眼睛，什么恶毒和挖苦的话都说不出来了。

不知为何，他对她伸出了手，她也这样做了，但并不是他料想的那种正式握手。不，他们的双手相握成拳头，拇指相交，这是兄弟或战友的握手方式。同道中人。

两个人都喘着粗气，他们的手并没有立刻分开，她看着他，仿佛能看到真正的他一样。

每当德拉科回想起这一刻，他都会猜想，如果没有战争，他们之间会不会有什么不同。他莫名坚定地相信，一定会的。她会属于他，他会属于她。

可他不会让自己琢磨太久。不应该沉湎于不可能的事情。血缘和火焰锻造成纽带，而战争将其撕裂。战争令家庭分裂，让兄弟反目。还没成形的脆弱纽带又怎会不受影响呢？

他最后一次握了握她温暖的手，然后将手抽了回来。

“他们很快就会找你。”德拉科简洁地说，用蓝灰色的眼睛看着她，她用手背擦了擦眼睛，很像小孩子。

她没有再看他一眼，而是转身踏上了通向花园外面的泥土小路。

德拉科看着她离去的瘦小背影，发现她又转过身时，他很吃惊。

她很快又朝他跑了过来，他还没来得及开口，她就扑进了他的怀里，细瘦的胳膊紧紧搂着他的脖子，这是一个绝望的拥抱。

她瘦小身体的温暖将他包围，她温热纯洁的嘴唇覆上他冰冷的唇时，他闭上了眼睛。

这个吻很纯洁，却是德拉科得到过最缠绵的吻。他惊讶地发现，虽然她的身体遭受过难以想象的恶毒糟蹋，可她仍然保留着她的纯真，十分纯粹。她温柔地吻着他，他能从她的嘴唇品尝出来。

吻结束了，他轻轻睁开眼睛，为失去了她而默默哀悼。

她抬头看着他，极力压抑着情感，胸口剧烈起伏，她的眼中仍然闪着泪光，突然充满了恳求与不服。

“吉妮维娅，你必须得走了！”他命令道，朝后退了一步。

这是他第一次叫她的名字，这个字眼停留在他的唇边，而她的甜美在他的嘴唇上流连不去，这种感觉十分美妙。

琥珀色与灰色最后一次对望，他看见泪水顺着她泛红的脸颊滚滚而下。

她又转了过去，饱受折磨的瘦弱身体拼尽全力地向前奔跑。

她奔跑的时候，德拉科的浅灰色眼睛一直在看她，他伸手拉上斗篷的兜帽，遮住了月光一般的头发。他没有抹去脸颊的湿意，她与他脸颊相贴时，她的眼泪落在了他苍白的皮肤上。

他继续看着女孩幽灵一般的身影，在黑暗的场地上跛着脚奔跑。她的兜帽落了下来，月光透过黑色天鹅绒一样的云朵，将她的红发映成了紫罗兰色。

德拉科看着她，心跳得更快了。她现在离大门越来越近了。他知道，只要她出去，就安全了，至少今晚就安全了。只要她能穿过大门……他发现自己在为她祈祷。

她现在到了大铁门前，它在惨白的月光下闪着鬼魅般的银光。

德拉科握紧魔杖，轻声念着那道让它们打开的咒语……

她跑出了大门，飞扬在身后的头发仿若一面旗帜，他不由松了口气。

德拉科发觉身后有强大而邪恶的人出现时，她已经消失了。

他缓慢而优雅地转过身，发现他的主人站在那里，隐藏在黑暗中。它那张丑陋的蛇脸已经与人类没有一丝关联，他穿着黑色长袍，像德拉科那样戴着兜帽。

德拉科急忙摘掉了自己的兜帽，不想与这个骇人的东西有丝毫共同点。

他抬起脑袋，月光照亮了他精灵般的头发，他在他主人的红眼睛中看到了死亡。

德拉科曾经害怕而沉重地无数次想过这一幕。他知道，所有食死徒都这样想过。

他惊讶地发现，他现在一点儿都不害怕了。

“卢修斯为了保护你而死。”长袍里的东西轻柔地说，恐怖的嘶嘶声中蕴含着笑意和恼火。“你却为了保护一个纯血叛徒婊子而死。你父亲一定死不瞑目。没错，他一定死不瞑目，因为他有一个——”

但是德拉科根本没听。他没听到伏地魔说的一个字。他发现了那个地方，他们伤害她的时候，她所去的那个地方。他在想她，她的嘴唇触碰到他的那一刻，温暖就点亮了他的心。

真讽刺，他超然地想，他在死之前发现，他的心还在鲜活地跳动。

一道诡异的绿光朝德拉科飞来，他扬起下巴站在那里，露出了感激的微笑。

他刚刚意识到，她的眼泪不是为她自己而流，而是为了他。

_ 吉妮维娅。_

他真想再叫一次她的名字，可是没时间了。没有恐惧，也没有痛苦。

什么也没有，只有黑暗。

**「完」**


End file.
